


stop, baby don't stop

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, chapter 2 is literally just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: “One kiss a day, until you say stop.” Sana says one day, and Momo decides to play her game.





	1. Chapter 1

“One kiss a day, until you say stop.” Sana says suddenly, head propped on one hand while she watches Momo changing outfits for the performance. Momo turns to her with a questioning look for a split second, then goes back to zipping up her pants.

“So?” Sana insists, smiling lazily as she takes in her best friend’s beautiful form against the backstage low light.

“Sure,” Momo mumbles because she’s not paying the least bit of attention to whatever nonsense Sana’s spitting out at that moment. She’s forgetting one part of the choreography. “What’s the hand move after the chorus?”

Sana gets up from the chair and they rehearse, the weird request forgotten. For now.

 

\--

 

They finish recording, bow politely to the staff and fans, and Nayeon whines as soon as they’re in the van because her feet are killing her. Jeongyeon offhandedly tells her to use the massager at home as she checks her phone and Jihyo pushes Nayeon’s legs off her lap as soon as the older girl tries to relax all over her. They argue for a bit and no one minds.

Tzuyu is fast asleep on Mina’s shoulder and Mina covers the two of them with her jacket, sighing comfortably too. Chaeyoung shows Dahyun a funny video on YouTube, which results in a scolding from Jihyo, telling them to laugh quietly.

Sana and Momo sit side by side, and that’s when Sana takes Momo’s hand and lifts it up, placing a kiss to her knuckles. Momo retreats the hand fast, startled by the gesture.

“What?”

“What are you doing?”

“You said it was okay,” Sana pouts. “One kiss a day, until you say stop.”

Momo vaguely remembers this sentence at some point. “Ah.”

Sana looks at her expectantly; Momo returns the gaze for a brief moment, then turns her head to look through the window. The van moves.

She doesn’t say stop.

 

\--

 

They have another schedule, and Momo’s almost asleep against Nayeon’s shoulder, who runs her fingers through her hair as they wait for their turn. The sounds of camera flashes and the director’s voice telling the others how to pose is already ingrained in their brains. Momo is nearly snoring when her name is called.

She rubs the sleep off her eyes and steps in front of the camera with Sana. The green screen behind them is familiar, and they already know what that particular CF requires, so when Sana sneaks her hand around Momo’s waist to hug her sideways, she doesn’t even register her fingers moving in slow, circular motions over the fabric of her blouse. They smile in ten different ways, the director praises their natural beauty, then they’re done. Mina and Tzuyu are next.

Sana pulls Momo to the side because there are cameras everywhere filming their next reality show. She grabs her hand then, placing a kiss to the top of it. Momo is not exactly awake, but she’s awake enough to eye her suspiciously.

“Your daily kiss.” Is all Sana replies. She waits for the word, but it never comes, so she smiles, hopping away cheerfully. Momo stays rooted in place, stares at the lipstick mark on top of her hand, and rolls her eyes. It’s hard to remove it.

The photoshoot is over, and Sana doesn’t sit next to her in the van this time. Momo pretends she doesn’t miss her.

 

\--

 

They have an incredibly rare break the next day and Momo does nothing but lie on her bed until noon. She sighs comfortably, burying herself deeper into the covers, and frowns when she hears her roommates leaving the room noisily one by one. She’s the last one to come out, hair tussled and yawning loudly.

Chaeyoung offers her a piece of bread, and Momo hums a ‘thank you’, placing a soft kiss to the side of her head. The bread is nice, and her eyes are squinted. The living room is way too bright.

“Are you going to do something today?” Chaeyoung asks, plopping down on the couch next to her.

“Hmm,” Momo doesn’t even finish munching on her bread. “It’s cold. I might stay inside the whole day.”

“We were going to the arcade.”

Momo wants to take a bath. “We?”

“Mina, Sana and I.”

It takes Momo a minute to process that these losers want to go to the arcade despite the freezing cold. She shifts on her seat, wolfs down the rest of the bread, and groans. “Okay. Let me shower and change.”

Chaeyoung looks happy, and Momo likes to see her smiling, so really, there isn’t a downside to this now that she thinks about.

Mina and Sana are already out by the time Momo gets out of the bathroom and she and Chaeyoung meet them at the arcade. They play games, Mina wins most of them, and Chaeyoung whines about the basketball one being way too difficult.

“You’re just tiny.” Momo nudges her with a grin and Chaeyoung pretends to be utterly offended. Momo keeps stealing glances at Sana every now and then, and the girl notices, too, but doesn’t say anything. At some point, she winks back. It’s nothing out of the ordinary – they’ve played this game before.

It does feel different this time around, though. Momo doesn’t know why.

Sana reminds her by placing a kiss on her wrist after they leave the arcade. Momo whines, shaking her arm, and Sana laughs giddily, latching herself to her side. Momo doesn’t complain because the extra body heat is welcomed.

They walk like this the rest of the way, and Momo feels like there’s a pattern to those kisses.

 

\--

 

She figures out the pattern when Sana kisses her forearm the next day, and a little higher the day after.

Momo was a mountain, and Sana was climbing it, very slowly.

 

\--

 

Still, she never says stop.

 

\--

 

Everyone’s moods are all over the place; the weather doesn’t help, either. They’re busy at this time of year, with concerts and CFs, trips, and makeup, and exercises. Nayeon wants to get abs and she keeps bugging Momo about it. Momo helps her because she has no choice, really.

They get really tired, and one day Sana forgets her daily kiss.

Momo tries to ignore the discomfort in her chest when her head hits the pillow that night. It’s like something is missing.

She moves to look at Sana’s back in the dark, her hair sprawled, deep asleep. Momo feels an urge to wake her up, but recognizes how weird that would be.

Her eyes close, but she can’t sleep.

Sana was driving her crazy. This had to stop.

 

\--

 

Momo wakes up with only one goal in mind, and she’s ready to get rid of this psychological torment that Sana is putting her through. She had the whole day, so no need to rush.

It’s her turn to shower, so Momo walks into the bathroom calmly. She allows the water to awaken her aching muscles, feeling warm and cozy. The bottle of shampoo is nearly empty when she reaches for it, and Momo makes a mental note to buy more on the way home. She wonders if she can borrow some from Sana.

No, she doesn’t want anything to do with Sana today.

Leaving the bathroom, Momo sits down to eat, and waits until all the girls are up and ready. She feels rather lonely, being the first one to wake up, so she clings to Tzuyu on the way out. Sneakily, she steals a glance towards her target, but Sana doesn’t seem to be paying attention to her – Jeongyeon is her cuddle buddy for the day.

It doesn’t bother Momo.

Or at least that’s what she tries to tell herself.

She has no idea what Sana did to her, but Momo finds herself searching for her _all the time_ throughout their daily activities. Her eyes land on Sana when she walks by, when she’s next to her, when she’s on the other side of the group formation, when she’s getting her hair done, when she’s laughing over something Dahyun said, when she’s quiet because she needed to focus and remember her lines for the song.

Momo nearly trips when she walks into the stage, then nearly trips again on the way out. Chaeyoung is the one who notices.

“Unnie, are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.” Momo answers without looking at her. She doesn’t even realize she’s searching for Sana _again_ until Chaeyoung touches her elbow slightly.

“You seem out of it.”

That’s when Momo blinks, the spell broken. “No. I’m— I’m just tired.”

Chaeyoung hums, but doesn’t pressure her. They walk hand in hand towards the van, sit side by side, and Momo is fidgety. Sana is right in front of her, and she’s giggling, and she hasn’t looked at her direction once that day.

Her anxiety turns into concern.

Did she do something wrong?

Their schedules seem never-ending, but they have to smile pleasantly to everyone. That’s how Momo forgets about her personal issues – she focuses on the job, because everything is overwhelming and stops her from thinking too much. She likes to dance, and she feels the rhythm of the song onstage, closing her eyes to clear her head.

Jihyo compliments her later, when they’re finally done. She’s always been good at lifting people’s spirits up.

Momo is about to follow the managers outside when she catches Sana looking at her from a distance and her heart does a somersault. She hesitates, almost turns around to leave, but reconsiders – might as well get this over with. Sana probably just wanted to give her the daily kiss, or whatever.

Momo wasn’t going to budge this time.

She approaches Sana, realizing that they’re isolated from the rest, and opens her mouth to say the simple word that would stop all of this.

“You’re ignoring me.” Is the sentence that comes out instead.

Sana frowns. “I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. You didn’t talk to me today, or looked at me once, or noticed when I almost fell down twice,” Momo sounds whiny, and Sana’s face break into a smile. She can’t help herself, not when Momo is talking _cutely_ to her. She’s never cute around Sana.

“Were you paying attention to me this whole day?” Sana asks with a hint of a smirk, and Momo freezes, because she just gave herself away.

“No,” She tries. “Don’t be so full of yourself.”

Sana rolls her eyes. “Sure. Here,” She grabs Momo’s arm, and brings it close to her lips, but stops. She waits, flicks her gaze towards Momo, expectantly.

Momo just looks at her.

So, Sana places the kiss on her elbow. “Daily kiss. I forgot yesterday, right?”

Momo shrugs, trying her best to look unbothered. “I don’t know, didn’t even notice.”

“Sure.”

They look at each other for a second too long, and something twists inside Momo’s heart, because Sana’s always been pretty, but her makeup today is phenomenal.

“Sana-ya, Momoring, come on.” Nayeon’s voice breaks the tension, and they finally tear their gaze away from each other.

It still takes Momo a couple of seconds to move again, her cheeks flushed. She slaps herself to get rid of the redness.

Only when she’s back at the dorm, under her covers, with the lights off, she remembers what her goal for the day was.

She failed today, but that’s okay. She had tomorrow.

 

\--

 

Sana kisses her on her biceps this time. Momo tries to show off her muscles afterwards, because it makes Sana roll her eyes. They laugh, and Momo forgets once again.

 

\--

 

Sana collapses on top Momo at the waiting room, closing her eyes and asking her to wake her up once their turn arrive. Momo nods, one hand resting on the small on Sana’s back.

“You smell good today.” It slips out naturally.

“It’s a new perfume.” Sana mutters against her shoulder.

“Can I try it one day?”

“Mmhm.”

They’re usually all jabs and sarcastic remarks towards each other, but whenever they’re truly tired, their soft side comes out. Momo likes it – not that she’d ever admit it out loud.

The weight on top of her is warm, familiar even, and she closes her eyes as well, wrapping both arms around Sana’s frame. She’s so thin and fragile, almost like a doll – but then again, the other girls are too. Momo doesn’t know what’s so different about Sana that makes her want to hold her for a little longer.

She feels a weak press of lips on her shoulder at some point, but doesn’t open her eyes.

“Daily kiss?” Momo murmurs against Sana’s hair.

“Daily kiss.”

The smile that forms is involuntary. She almost returns the gesture.

Jeongyeon opens the door then, and they have to leave. Momo sighs, missing the warmth instantly.

Sana sits next to her in the van after their schedule, and Momo wants to hold her hand; she doesn’t, however.

Sana suddenly rests her head on Momo’s shoulder, and it’s enough.

 

\--

 

Momo wonders why she doesn’t say the word. It’s there, at the tip of her tongue, every time Sana is close enough to deliver the kiss, but she always freezes. It’s like she’s expecting something.

Sana can only keep climbing, after all. She’s gotta reach the top, at some point.

Maybe that’s what Momo’s waiting for.

Her curiosity might kill her, if her increased heartbeat says anything.

She still feels the tingling sensation of Sana’s lips on her collarbones.

 

\--

 

Sana is distant again, and it drives Momo crazy, because these mood swings are new and scary. She doesn’t know what she did to make Sana ignore her presence completely again. It’s clear that she’s being avoided, because Sana is terrible at lying to her. She might fool others once in a while, but not Momo. Never Momo.

They’re in the middle of a break from dance practice, and Momo pokes Sana’s ribs with a pointy finger. She nearly spits her water. “I’m ticklish!”

“Help me with the choreography.”

Sana blinks and averts her gaze again. “I’m tired.”

“Please?”

Momo knows how hard it is for Sana to deny her when she starts moving side to side with her hands behind her back and a pout on her face. Sana tries to look for help, too, but the other girls are distracted by Dahyun’s antics, so she sighs.

“Okay.”

They walk into the studio again, and Momo closes the door behind them. Sana doesn’t need to ask what part of the dance that was confusing her – she knows they weren’t there to practice.

“Did I do something wrong?” Momo sounds hurt.

“No,” Sana has her back turned to her and she’s clearly nervous. “I’m out of it, it’s not your fault.”

“How is it not my fault? You can’t even look at me.” Momo approaches Sana slowly. “I don’t want to fight with you over nothing. Tell me what’s wrong so we can solve this. Please?”

There’s a silent beat, and it seems like an eternity before Sana finally turns around to look at her in the eyes. Her posture is timid and very unlike her, which triggers something within Momo. She kind of wants to hug her then, but restrains herself from acting on impulse.

“I was just… uncertain.”

“Uncertain?”

“About your next daily kiss,” Sana lets out a breathless laugh. “I didn’t know how to approach you. Or if you’d even want it.”

It takes a moment for Momo to understand, but she soon feels a lot more relaxed. “Oh… Is that it?” Sana nods, and Momo smiles again, relieved. “I thought you were mad at me...”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I was freaking out!”

“No way, I’m freaking out!”

They laugh after a pause, because all they needed to do was talk about the situation. The room doesn’t feel as constricting anymore, and Sana bites her lower lip once they’re done apologizing to each other. “Do you… want your kiss?”

Momo swallows the lump in her throat and tries to sound casual. “…I didn’t say stop, did I?”

It’s really all it takes. Sana steps forward, and they’re really close; if it’d been a few days ago, Momo would worry about the proximity. Now, she feels her hands sweating with anticipation.

Sana tilts her head and presses her lips to Momo’s pulse point, but unlike the other days, she doesn’t pull back immediately. She stays there, and Momo literally counts the seconds, because time seems to slow down. She has no idea what is going on, and her brain fries for a moment, hands frozen by her side.

When Sana’s mouth starts moving slowly, Momo can hear the blood pumping in her veins. Her lips are soft and warm, and Momo’s skin is _burning_. She’s really red.

Sana pokes the tip of her tongue out suddenly, and the wetness makes Momo shiver.

They don’t go further than this; Jihyo opens the door, and Sana launches herself away from Momo in an absurd speed.

“Were you guys practicing all this time?” Jihyo asks, shocked.

“Yes,” Sana says without giving Momo a moment to process what just happened. “We’re really ahead of you now, so you better catch up!”

The girls walk into the room and joke a little. Sana is the one who pokes Momo to wake her up.

They don’t talk about what happened for the rest of the day.

 

\--

 

Momo lies awake in bed again, the sensation of wetness from Sana’s tongue still looping in her brain. She wanted to talk to her, ask her what the hell that was about, but she couldn’t even form a cohesive sentence.

Sana kissed her neck and she didn’t say stop.

 

\--

 

Momo looks at Sana differently after that. Sana does, too. She can feel it in her eyes.

She hates how much she’s anticipating the next kiss, because Sana never gives her a hint of when she’s going to do it. Momo is afraid that yesterday’s lack of reaction ruined the whole thing. Perhaps that broke Sana’s confidence for good – but how could Momo reassure her that she wanted this?

She wanted more.

She _needed_ more, because honestly, if she didn’t feel those lips on her skin again by the end of the day, she would most likely go insane.

It doesn’t take her long to realize that Sana can’t just kiss her out in the open anymore. Not if she just keeps going higher, and higher each time.

They had to be away from prying eyes.

She never wished for a fan event to end faster. Momo isn’t rude to the fans, despite everything. She still smiles and laughs, jokes and signs CDs, and at some point, interacting with a lot of people helps to calm her down. It reminds her of what she loves to do, and she’s spent by the end of it, but happy.

The girls bow to the fans once they’re done and leave with happy conversations and sparkles in their eyes. Tzuyu mistakes a word for something else, and Nayeon laughs as she tries to correct her. Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon share funny stories, and Dahyun hugs Jihyo all the way back to their transportation, holding Mina’s hand too.

Momo looks for Sana, but doesn’t find her. That’s when she realizes that she’s a few steps behind her, following her with her eyes.

“Why are you so slow?” Momo asks, smirking.

Sana mirrors her expression, then yawns. “I’m sleepy.”

Momo softens her gaze and stretches her hand in Sana’s direction, because she’s been wanting to touch her for the whole day. “Come on, don’t get lost.”

“If I’m with you I’ll get lost for sure.” Sana shoots back with a lazy grin, but intertwines their fingers regardless. Momo feels the weight of the world being lifted from her shoulders.

Upon entering the dorm, Nayeon rushes to the bathroom first. One by one, the other girls wait for their turn to remove their makeup and do their skincare routine – nine girls take a long time in the bathroom, as it turns out. Momo isn’t in a rush, however. She side-eyes Sana, who apparently has the same idea as her.

Once the bathroom is finally free, they walk in together.

Momo locks the door and faces Sana, who moves to wash her face by the sink. She feels a groan of frustration leaving her throat.

Sana smirks as the water hits her cheeks.

“You take too long,” Momo complains after a while, and Sana can’t hold back a snort.

“In a hurry?”

Momo bites her tongue. “Yes. My face is all oily.”

“Oh, by all means.” Sana finally moves away from the sink and Momo hates her so much. Without another choice, she cleanses her skin as fast as she can, and she knows she looks desperate by the way Sana is laughing.

She really doesn’t care.

“Done.”

“I’ve never seen you clean faster.”

“My face was really oily.”

“I bet.”

They stand there, and Sana feels like she’s already tortured the poor girl too much. She steps forward, a slight blush covering her features, and Momo’s eyes follow her every move. She has no idea what’s coming, but she’s waited for this for a long time, it seemed. It was ridiculous, really, what Sana was doing to her head.

“You know the word.” Sana mutters before leaning in.

Momo is sure she’s forgotten all about it at this point.

Sana kisses her jaw, and Momo is able to move this time. She lets out a tiny puff of air and puts her hands on Sana’s hips, involuntarily. Sana pulls back a little, and Momo is about to complain, but she leans back in to kiss a spot higher, near Momo’s earlobe.

Without thinking, Momo pulls Sana against her, closing their distance as much as possible. Sana lets out the tiniest groan, and it makes all the hairs in Momo’s neck stand up. Sana soon pokes her tongue out again, but now, without interruptions, she licks her skin slowly.

Momo’s lips part and she breathes heavily in Sana’s ear, heat pooling in her stomach.

The kiss ends too quickly, and Momo turns her head slightly to chase those addictive lips, but Sana pulls away. With a pleading look, Momo nearly moans.

“Not yet,” Is all Sana says before removing herself from Momo’s grasp. “Goodnight, Momoring.”

Sana unlocks the bathroom and leaves Momo there, frustrated and needy.

Momo takes a really cold shower before heading to bed.

 

\--

 

It’s snowing the next day, and the girls are allowed a day to rest. None of them want to leave the dorm, which results in several Mafia sessions, bad dramas, and music blasting from Jihyo’s speakers.

Mina cooks with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung’s help, and the pasta isn’t all that bad. Dahyun tries to teach the girls a new card game, but no one is really that interested. At some point, Jeongyeon suggests a stream to talk to the fans, and Nayeon accepts. The two move to another room because of the noise, and Jihyo eventually joins them.

Momo and Sana find themselves cuddling on the couch under Mina’s blanket as they marathon movies, and Momo’s heart beats contently in her chest. The kiss from yesterday was still fresh in her head, but something about spending time leaning fully against Sana made her forget any previous thoughts, and just enjoy the moment.

Sana keeps playing with her fingers and Momo giggles silently every time she tickles the palm of her hand. Suddenly, the two of them turn their heads at each other simultaneously, nearly knocking their foreheads together. Sana looks away shyly, and Momo feels an inexplicable warmth invading her chest.

Sana was cute, but this trait never truly caught Momo’s attention until that moment.

In an impulse, Momo leans forward and kisses her cheek, turning her attention to the movie afterwards. Sana looks at her speechless, but Momo doesn’t say anything.

The first movie ends, and Dahyun gets up to put on another one. Momo excuses herself from the living room and moves to her room, her posture relaxed.

She closes the door and the silence is a blessing to her ears. Looking around, Momo realizes that she should probably clean the place a little bit. Another time.

Momo moves to the window and is greeted by the beautiful sight of the snow falling on the streets on Seoul. The streetlights reflect the white, and Momo sighs melancholically. It’s on days like this that she misses home the most; a memory flashes through her mind – she remembers her sister’s face when she was a kid and came back home completely wet from the melting snow. Momo chuckles at the thought.

She barely registers the door opening. Soon, she feels arms embracing her from behind, wrapping her with a blanket. Momo closes her eyes and allows herself to relax against the person’s front.

“Are you coming back to the living room?” Sana’s voice is low and gentle in her ear and Momo smiles.

“In a bit.”

“Are you okay?”

“Just thinking,” Momo opens her eyes. “About home. And some other things.”

“Hmm, what things?”

That’s when Momo turns around, facing Sana completely. The space between them is minimal, and Sana wraps her arms around Momo’s neck so the blanket can cover the two of them completely. Momo’s hands sneak around Sana’s waist, resting on her back, and she can’t control her emotions anymore.

“You,” Momo confesses in a whisper. “And what you’re doing to me.”

Sana doesn’t speak. She waits for Momo to elaborate, because this moment is so fragile that she’s afraid of breaking it.

“I don’t know if that was your intention from the start,” Momo continues. “But it worked, anyway.”

“What worked?”

Momo lets out a breathless chuckle. “I can’t stop thinking about you. I want you, all the time, every day, and I want your kisses, and I want to know—” She stops, teary-eyed. “I want to know how far you’re willing to go.”

It suddenly hurts, because the possibility that Momo misunderstood this whole thing makes everything terrifying to her. She doesn’t want to destroy this thing they built together, and she definitely doesn’t want to lose Sana because of an assumption. Perhaps it was a mistake.

She realizes it wasn’t when Sana starts playing with the baby hairs in Momo’s nape. “You never told me to stop. Isn’t that your answer, already?”

Momo waits for Sana to move first, because that’s always been her choice to make.

And Sana does. She closes their distance, capturing Momo’s mouth in a slow, languid kiss. Momo tilts her head to deepen it, dipping her tongue inside, then pulling it back, only to be chased. Her hands roam Sana’s back gently, and much like their own relationship, they push and pull.

Sana eventually drops the blanket and tangles her hands in Momo’s hair, and Momo can’t do anything but melt against this girl – she was completely at her mercy.

She thinks she might’ve been for a long time.

They pull back, breathless, and look at each other like the world is about to end. Momo cups Sana’s cheeks and pulls her back in, again, and again, and again. She can’t get enough – the way Sana riled her up was insane.

After countless kisses, Momo declares against Sana’s cheek. “I think you made me fall for you.”

“Good,” Sana answers, kissing down her neck. “Now you know how it feels.”

Momo laughs, and this is heaven.

 

\--

 

They share the bed, because they haven’t been able to let go of each other since their kisses. Momo’s mouth hot against Sana’s, hands dangerously close to where they shouldn’t be – at least not in a room with two other people – and Momo remembers an important question.

“How about… five kisses a day, until I say stop?”

Sana smiles widely and kisses her, biting her lower lip. “How about you never say stop?”

“Stop, baby don’t stop…” Momo hums to the rhythm, and Sana rolls her eyes.

And they don’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to listen to anything other than this goddamn song and Samo fits it well, so why not. Thank you for reading!
> 
> When will Momo cover Baby Don't Stop, tho.
> 
> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this but the requests piled up so I did it. This is literally just pwp. Have fun

“When did you know?” Momo’s words reverberate against Sana’s throat as she places soft kisses there, descending slowly. She’s on top of her, leaning fully on Sana’s chest as Sana sits up against the bedframe, arms wrapping around Momo, giggling happily at the gesture.

“Elaborate…” Sana hums, circling Momo’s back with a lazy finger.

“That you liked me,” Momo smiles, eyes closed. “And I don’t mean as a friend, before you get smart on me.”

“Who says I like you?” Sana’s breath hitches when Momo nips at the skin where her neck and shoulder meet. “Don’t be so full of yourself.”

“That’s not what your body is telling me right now.”

“My body says lots of things that I don’t mean.”

“You’re so annoying,” Momo laughs softly, because even though they’re dating now, it feels like nothing’s changed. Sana is still the same obnoxious girl who came to Korea with her, and Momo loves how recognizable everything is when they’re together.

Three months have passed since Sana’s little game, and Momo is sure she’s never felt lighter. Work overloads them, as usual, but when she slides into bed every night with this girl who means the world to her, everything becomes bearable.

They have to thank the others, too.

Nayeon was the first one who caught up on their relationship – she was incredibly perceptive, that girl. She’d cornered Momo in the bathroom one day and threatened to tell the managers about her hidden stash of snacks if she didn’t disclose what was going on between her and Sana. Momo had to comply; she was fond of her snacks. Nayeon had yelled then, catching everyone’s attention, and there was nothing they could do after that but reveal everything.

Thankfully, all the girls accepted the relationship with open hearts – and endless teasing. Even Mina lost all subtlety when Sana did something overbearingly affectionate in public. She couldn’t hold back a laugh, because those two hadn’t changed, really. They were still best friends; only now, they kissed sometimes.

Most times.

At night, in their shared room.

“I don’t know, exactly,” Sana sighs, finally answering her. “I always knew you were special to me, but… I couldn’t put a name to the feeling. I knew I wanted to kiss you, then suddenly you were the only one I wanted to kiss.”

“That’s romantic, coming from you.” Momo teases and Sana rolls her eyes, pinching her side. Momo lets out a yelp and pushes her torso up so she can look at her girlfriend in the eyes.

“Careful where you put these hands.”

“Or what?”

Momo smirks, leaning down to lick Sana’s lower lip, but moving out of her reach when she tries to chase her. “Or I won’t show you what I have in mind for tonight.”

“Oh? Suddenly I’m interested.” Sana’s eyes are bright under the lowlight, and Momo presses a swift kiss to her lips before jumping out of bed. Sana misses her already, and wonders –when did she get so clingy? Maybe she’s always been, but with Momo, it gets worse.

Sometimes Sana thinks that this honeymoon phase should’ve passed already, but everyday is still new and exciting, and every touch makes her heart race. She craves the kisses, the hugs, the cuddles, and the physical contact so much that it’s borderline painful to stay apart from Momo during shows and rehearsals.

That’s why night time is her favorite – because they can be completely alone, just the two of them, without prying eyes and without being a burden to the girls. Sana knows how much they care about them, and how alert they’ve all become since the reveal. Every time Sana is staring too much, someone nudges her, makes a joke, distracts her somehow. Her heart fills with affection for the members at those times.

A sudden song starts playing and snaps her out of her thoughts. The beat is familiar, and Sana rolls her eyes with a laugh. “Really?”

“Come on, it’s kind of our song,” Momo turns around, moving away from the desk where the speaker is located. She walks slowly towards the bed, and Sana sits at the edge, expectantly. “Besides, I’ve been practicing.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Do you wanna see?”

It’s hard to deny the request when Momo speaks like that. Sana bites her lower lip, eyes the girl from top to bottom, and nods. “Yeah.”

Momo starts slowly, hips moving to the song, steps perfectly synchronized. Her legs are hypnotizing, and Sana smiles despite the mood. She’s always loved to watch Momo dance – it’s clear that this is what she was born to do. Powerful and relaxed at the same time, that was Hirai Momo when she decided to let herself go.

Momo brings her hands to her lips in a praying motion, then slides a finger down her chin, repeating the movement as she approaches. Sana mouths the lyrics, lost into the woman in front of her

_Stop, baby don’t stop, don’t stop, baby don’t stop._

Suddenly Momo’s legs are spread over Sana’s, who has to look up to pay attention to her private show. Momo carefully unbuttons her pajama shirt, and with a nimble shrug, the garment is on the floor.

Sana doesn’t know where to look. The abs in front of her are inviting, the bare chest is a gorgeous sight, but her girlfriend’s face has always been the most beautiful thing about her. Sana swallows thickly, and Momo keeps dancing.

The sway of hips in front of her becomes unbearable after a certain point, and Sana has to grab them before she loses her mind. Momo smirks, encouraging her to continue touching, and Sana brings her fingertips to the hem of Momo’s pants, sliding her palms up to feel her abs. She’s always been jealous of Momo’s physique, but now she’s not able to complain.

Sana pushes her face forward and gives a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the top of Momo’s bellybutton, feeling hands tangling in her hair. She licks and kisses every reachable part of Momo’s stomach, pushing her palms upwards to cup her breasts at the same time. Momo lets out a low whimper and Sana smiles in the middle of her kisses.

“You like that?” Momo asks, voice husky from the dance and Sana’s kneading.

“Hmm,” Is all Sana hums, unable to stop her ministrations. She sighs heavily after a while, sliding her hands along Momo’s sides and cupping her hips again. “Get down here.”

Momo does, straddling her girlfriend, who pulls her down for a much-anticipated kiss. Sana’s tongue is on hers, Momo’s hands in her hair pulling slightly, and Sana groans – she likes that. At that point in their relationship, Momo knows everything she likes.

Another song starts playing, and it’s an unfamiliar one, but it fits the mood nicely. If Sana could think for a second, she would’ve laughed at the fact that Momo actually made a sex playlist. The beat is slow and Momo, ever so musically driven, rolls her tongue around to match the ups and downs of the music.

Sana breaks the kiss for a second. “That’s hot.”

Momo chuckles against her lips, capturing them again. She starts grinding on Sana’s lap and it makes Sana groan from the deep of her throat. Her hands scratch Momo’s bare back, going down to her ass and pulling her closer, guiding her movements. Sana’s pajamas need to go immediately.

She moves back, about to remove her shirt, but Momo stops her. “Let me.”

It’s both sexy and incredibly charming, the way Momo’s fingers brush softly against Sana’s exposed skin, gently taking off her shirt. She throws it carefully on the floor together with her own, and Sana smiles at her. They share a loving gaze for a few seconds, and Momo feels a rush of emotion through her.

“Hey, Sana?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you today.”

Sana smiles at their inside joke.

(“I love you today.” Momo suddenly says, three days into their new relationship. Sana doesn’t understand, so she explains. “If you annoy me too much, I might change my mind. But for now, I love you.”

Sana smiles, because it’s something so genuinely _Momo_ to say – they might be dating now, but they’re still the same Sana and Momo. They get in each other’s nerves, and they joke around, just as before.

“I love you today, too.” Sana answers. Jeongyeon pretends to barf from the room next door, and they both laugh.)

“Don’t change your mind just yet,” Sana replies, pulling her back in for a kiss. Time doesn’t seem to pass when they kiss, and when Sana moves her lips to Momo’s neck, she melts all over again.

There’s something about her neck and jaw that Sana can’t get enough of. Momo shivers every time Sana hungrily kisses there, because it reminds her of their game before their confession. It’s a pleasant sensation, and a memory that Momo cherishes.

Sana’s hands keep traveling along Momo’s body; her stomach and chest are her favorite places, but Sana’s nails dig on the skin of her back a lot too. Momo likes it rough, and she likes the red marks. When she gets in the shower the day after, sometimes the bruises sting, and she loves the sensation.

She loves belonging to Sana.

“Move back,” Momo breaks the kiss so Sana can adjust her position on the bed. She lays back down with a comfortable sigh, and Momo crawls on top of her with a smile. She lowers her mouth so she can whisper into Sana’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Sana caresses her face for a moment, then speaks in a cute voice. “I need you to go down on me.”

That contrast always makes Momo’s heart beat faster. “As you wish.”

Momo starts kissing down Sana’s chest, nice and slow. Sana cups her own breasts, massaging them as Momo leaves small bites all over the place. She doesn’t need much, really – Momo’s lap dance aroused her more than she would like to admit. The grinding helped, too.

Sana’s skin is hot under Momo’s lips and she finally reaches her pants. With both hands, she tugs it down, removing her panties in the process as well. Momo knew that Sana didn’t like to be kept waiting.

The first kiss is on the inside of her thigh, and Sana inhales sharply. Momo teases her with small bites all around her legs and pelvis, but never getting to where she needs her the most. Sana thumbs her own nipples, circling them around and a small moan escapes her lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Momo mutters against her thigh, moving closer to her center. “I’ve always thought that, you know?”

The praise makes Sana’s hairs stand up.

“I love the way you stare at me,” Momo finally gives her a broad lick, wetting her even more. “And smile at me… and say my name...”

“Momo…” Sana stops playing with her boobs and holds Momo’s hair, pushing against her face as Momo’s tongue finds a rhythm.

“Keep saying my name.” Momo says, her voice muffled, and Sana complies.

Momo takes her time, mapping every inch of Sana with her tongue, sucking her nub gently, and circling inside. She caresses Sana’s thighs, urging her to relax, placing gentle kisses on top of her center every now and then, and Sana laughs a little, her heart full of love. Momo is incredibly soft when she wants to be, and no one else in the world knows about this side of hers. It makes Sana feel special.

Sana spreads her legs more to accommodate Momo better, and the name leaking from her lips start to change into unrecognizable moans. She moves her hips up, and Momo takes the cue to go faster. The way Sana grasps at the sheets is an indicator that she’s close, and her legs twist as the climax approaches.

"Momo… M-Momo, I’m gonna—”

There’s no time for her to finish the sentence; she lets out a stifled moan against her palm, arching her back as Momo swipes her tongue, taking it all. One thing she found out about Sana is that her orgasms last long, so Momo keeps at it until Sana’s moans subside. She keeps twisting under her, grinding and letting out hitched cries, and Momo could come untouched just by the way she sounds.

“Enough, e-enough,” Sana finally says, and Momo stops. She climbs back up, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and nestles against Sana’s side as she catches her breath. It takes a while, Momo knows. She would wait forever.

The sound of ragged breaths is music to Momo’s ears and she closes her eyes with a smug grin. She plays with Sana’s hair for a bit, and it’s like the world is at their mercy. Nothing to worry about, no hurries, or schedules – that’s their most precious moment, and they make sure to enjoy every single second.

“Why are you so skilled with your tongue?” Sana asks weakly after a while, and Momo laughs.

“Lots of practice.”

“Pft, right.”

Momo can’t even pretend to be offended, because Sana turns to her, and they’re facing each other, and there are _stars_ in her eyes. Momo wants to kiss her numb, shower her with love, but words fail her at times like this.

“You’re so good,” Sana says, placing one hand on Momo’s cheek. She caresses there, looking at her with utmost fondness. “I can’t stop wanting to kiss you.”

“You know the drill,” Momo smiles, already leaning forward. “Don’t stop…”

Their lips meet and Sana tangles their legs. Momo is still wearing pants, and this doesn’t feel right, but Sana has always been a brat. So, she slides her hand down sneakily, and touches between Momo’s legs, rubbing her through her pants. Momo groans against her mouth, breaking the kiss when she realizes what Sana is doing.

“Take them off…” Momo whines, and Sana secretly loves it.

“You take them off,” Sana replies with a smirk, but stops her before she can remove the garment desperately. “But not your panties.”

“Come on.”

“Do as I say, Momoring.”

She never stood a chance, because Sana is recovering from her exhaustion and her eyes are already hooded again. Momo finally does as she’s told, getting rid of her pants but not her underwear. She lies next to Sana again, with a childish pout. “Happy?”

“Not yet,” Sana cups the back of her neck and pulls Momo for another heated kiss, licking her lips as her thigh presses against Momo’s center again. They kiss, and Sana pulls her hair, tilting her head so she can kiss the column of her throat. Momo groans, loving when Sana’s teeth scratch slightly – she knows she can’t give her hickeys, but the thought is enough to excite her. Maybe one day, when they’re on vacations, away from the public eye.

Momo starts grinding against the leg in between hers, needing some kind of friction down there, and Sana smiles, because that’s exactly what she wanted. She kisses Momo’s collarbones, then turns to lie on her back again, pulling Momo on top of her.

“Do you think you can come like this?” Sana asks, propping her leg back up so Momo can sit on top of it.

“With my underwear on?” Momo complains, but when Sana nods, she knows she has no choice. “…Maybe.”

Sana pulls her down, and whispers on her ear. “Let me help you.”

One thing about Momo that Sana never would’ve guessed – dirty talk arouses her tremendously. She’s tested the waters a few times and realized that a few well-placed words did wonders for her girlfriend’s libido. Now, with Momo humping her leg and Sana’s hot breath against her ear, things could end quicker than both of them expected.

“God, I can’t wait to be done with all these schedules to have you all to myself,” Sana closes her eyes as she speaks, because she means every single word. “The things I’d do to you. The things I could use on you. You have no idea what I have in store for you.”

Momo swallows thickly, picking up her pace. When Sana nibbles on her earlobe she moans louder than she intended, making Sana’s heart jump.

“Your voice is so hot,” Sana continues, grabbing Momo’s ass. “Your body, the way you dance… that lap dance really did a number on me, you know.”

“G-good to know.”

“You’re so wet,” Sana chuckles, scratching Momo’s butt hard, which incites another loud moan. “All for me?”

“For—ah— for you.”

“I like that…” Sana scratches her back and shoulder blades, moving one hand to her scalp and pulling her closer, groaning in Momo’s ear. “Fuck, I want to feel you around my fingers. You’re so close already, aren’t you? Just by doing that…”

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Let… let me take this g-goddamn underwear off.”

“Hmm…” Sana licks her neck, pressing a hard kiss there. “Beg some more.”

“P-please, please, Sana… I’m gonna— I’m gonna come like this if you don’t.”

It’s convincing enough, because Sana really wants to touch her right now. “Alright.”

She motions for Momo to get up, and she does, finally getting rid of her ruined panties. Momo is incredibly close, and when the chilly air hits her clit, she has to bite her lip to hold herself together. Sana pushes her down on the mattress with enough strength to make the bed creak and positions herself on top of her.

She smiles wickedly and Momo dreads what’s to come, because she knows this expression too well. Sana licks her lips. “What if I just left you like this?”

She knew it. “…You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Sana…” Momo could nearly cry at this point, but Sana just giggles and leans down to kiss her.

“Okay, not today,” Her fingers finally get lost on Momo’s folds. “But let me hear your voice.”

As soon as she pushes two fingers inside, the reaction is immediate. Momo lets out a needy cry, wrapping her arms around Sana’s shoulder as she moans. She can’t stop the string of sounds that leave her mouth, and she can’t stop her hips from matching the rhythm; it’s just too good, and too much, and she loves Sana more than anything in the whole _world_. The combination of all these feelings come crashing down on her as soon as Sana presses her thumb on her nub, and Momo tries to kiss her to stop the loud cry.

Sana avoids her mouth, however. “Be loud for me. I love your voice.”

And Momo obeys. She moans loudly, digging her nails on Sana’s skin as she comes, and Sana sighs hard, feeling Momo clenching around her fingers. It’s incredibly sexy.

It takes a moment, but Momo soon gets down from her high, breathing heavily. Sana removes her fingers, but doesn’t clean them. Instead, she presses them against Momo’s lips, who take them into her mouth earnestly. Her tongue rolls around Sana’s fingers, and Sana eyes the scene with a flushed face. She removes the fingers then, praising Momo’s hard work.

Momo takes a lot longer than Sana to recover from the haze, but Sana doesn’t care. She places a kiss on Momo’s lips quickly before kneeling up again. Momo frowns, too spent to actually ask anything.

“I need to take care of this,” Sana says apologetically. “You made me wet all over again.”

Momo smiles, dazed. “Do it here.”

“Here?”

“In front of me,” Momo can barely speak, but she’s smiling. “Touch yourself for me.”

Somehow, this just makes Sana even more aroused. She smirks, a slight blush covering her cheeks, and bites her lower lip. “Okay.”

Sana moves closer to where Momo can see her and slides her hands up and down her body, feeling herself. Her nipples are hard, and she toys with them for a little bit. Even though Momo is still numbed, she groans at the sight. It just fuels Sana more.

Her hand goes up to her hair and she messes with it, throwing it back so her neck can be exposed.

“Your hair is so pretty.” Momo says with a sleepy voice.

“Thank you,” Sana replies. “You’re so cute.”

“Hmm, that’s not what you called me earlier.”

“You can be cute _and_ hot, you know.”

“I like hot better.”

The banter goes on for a while, then Sana turns her attention back to the task at hand, ignoring Momo completely. Momo just laughs, appreciating the show.

Sana’s fingers finally find her center and she pushes two of them against her folds, rubbing up and down slowly. She can feel the stickiness and loves the sensation. Sana closes her eyes, throws her head back and lets out a breathy moan. Soft and slow, her fingers work between her legs with ease, and soon she starts to move them faster. Finally, she pushes one of them inside, sighing.

Momo watches for a few more seconds before speaking. “Hey, come here.”

Sana opens her eyes, stopping. “Huh?”

Momo is lying on her back, and she points to her face. “Here.”

“Oh.”

Sana loves her girlfriend.

She moves up until her center is right on top of Momo’s mouth, then lowers herself. Momo’s tongue is ready and waiting, and she wipes is along Sana’s slit, making her moan. “Fuck…”

Momo doesn’t say anything and keeps at it. Sana grabs the bedframe to give her a better support and moves at a pace, twisting at each strike. She has an idea then. “W-wait. Keep your tongue still.”

Momo does, and Sana grinds on it, setting her own rhythm. Momo has to restrain herself from saying anything, but her head swirl with thoughts. She can’t wait for their vacations.

It doesn’t take long, and Sana is coming on her mouth all over again, grinding hard and crying louder than before. Momo holds her hips to steady her, and then rolls to the side so Sana can rest cuddled against her.

Momo smiles softly, scratching Sana’s scalp slowly and humming a random song. The speaker is still playing music, but none of them bother to get up and turn it off. They’re nearly sleeping when Momo speaks with a hoarse voice. “Hey, Sana.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“You love me today?”

“Today,” Momo presses a kiss to her hair. “And tomorrow, and the day after that, and after that...”

Sana giggles, pulls the blankets to cover their naked bodies, and nuzzles her girlfriend’s neck. “Just say you’ll love me forever.”

And Momo does, because she can’t keep fooling herself anymore.

“Forever might not be enough.”

Sleep finally catches up to them, and they dream of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never say I don't love my readers.
> 
> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
